


Only ones who know

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Elevators, Frottage, Luka is the master of Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, What Have I Done, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: He's been waiting 7 days for this.They live on the 20th floor.They have exactly 34 seconds.





	Only ones who know

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Единственные, кто знает](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187747) by [Acraloniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana)



It's quiet by the elevator, there's no witness of their  _game_  -of the wandering hands that _won't stop_ touching and caressing. And if there is a silent witness, a camera in the corner of the ceiling, Ivan can't quite concentrate on what that could mean for them later.

" _You need this so badly_."

 Luka is right, he's always right when it comes to knowing what Ivan feels and needs.

" _You've been so good, waiting the whole week for me_."

Yeah, _the whole week_. It would be harsh enough in any situation; but with Luka constantly by his side and with all the pressure and need for a release, it felt almost impossible, especially when Luka was a tease.

"I saw you humping the blanket this morning," Luka mutters, and the way he says it makes Ivan's knees weak. "Are you really _that_ desperate?"

There was no need to ask this when Luka could easily feel that himself, with Ivan's hardness pressed against him. He touches Ivan, but it's never enough to ease the pain of his torment, no matter how _blissful_ the pain _actually_ is. "Just _how horny_ you must be to do that at seven in the morning? I told you to be good for me - "

"I-I just couldn't stand it - "

"I know. You need someone to take care of you, don't you? And to take care of this - " He slid his hand up Ivan's thigh, making him open his legs more. "It feels good, doesn't it? This hand, touching you - "

"Just let me take off the shorts - "

"Right here and now, baby? No, no, we need to go - "

"I can't - "

"Yes, you _can_." His hand doesn't stop though. "You smell so good," he whispers, and it's all about these small things he says and does, like his hot breath against Ivan's ear and the sound of him licking his lips to say something as silly as  _you smell so good_ , something so unimportant in this situation, as Luka moves his leg to create the friction against Ivan's crotch.

 "It's - the hotel shampoo." Ivan wants to laugh but it's hard in a moment like this, and there's so much more that's _hard_ right now.

 " _Really_?"

"Fuck, Luka - don't be such a tease - "

He rocks his hips to meet Luka's hands in a desperate need for friction, it's disgraceful and humiliating but he loves it anyway, he _needs it_ , he'd grind against the wall if he had to; anything's good for that when he doesn't think about the place and situation, when he forgets the rest of the world and it's just _him and Luka_ in the corridor. 

"What do you need, baby? More of _this_ \- " He presses his palm firmly against the bulge in Ivan's shorts, fingers gently stroking the thin cloth which creates the friction that makes Ivan wheeze. " - or _this_?" He breathes against the soft skin of Ivan's neck before kissing it, tracing his tongue on its side and Ivan feels more exposed than he probably would if he was naked.

He'd trust Luka with his life. He trusts him with his dignity as well.

It's all about Luka. Nobody else has ever made him feel this way, this crazy, this docile and meek; he forgets his name and state when he's with him.

He'd let Luka destroy him and be thankful for such fate. He would let him hold a loaded gun to his head, place a blade against his neck or tie a rope around it; he knows that Luka knows it and he also knows Luka would never take an advantage of it.

What is happening right now is not _taking an advantage_ , it's  _revealing_ the undisclosed _desires_.

Luka would notice, had he crossed the line.

" _Luka_..."

 He grabs Luka's hips and desperately draws him closer.

"You think you can come just like that without me even _properly_ touching you? Just because you're with me - and you know that I want you?"

"Why don't you just fuck me in our room - "

"That's not what _I want_. I need you like this. You're so fucking sexy when you can't help yourself - when your body just _won't listen_ \- "

"Don't - do this - " Ivan's voice gets harsher and more labored as Luka's lips trace a way down to the hem of his shirt and he grabs Luka's hands to hold them in one place and get the much-needed friction of his clothed erection against them. 

"Can't wait, Ivan?" Luka mutters, pressing himself against Ivan completely. "Can't stop humping whatever's in the way? Can't control it? Can't stand the touches? Is your cock all slick and heavy with cum, baby? Is it? Fuck, _I know it is_ , I can feel it just like this, through the clothes - you're so hot, how can you bear it?" he pants, mouth half-open as he closes his eyes, basking in the sound of Ivan's harsh breath. It's him now, who's more active, keeping Ivan pinned to the wall. "Does that feel good? Is this enough? Will you give me all that hot thick come - _Let go_ , _baby_ , don't hold back. Moan for me, I love your voice - Give it to me, come on, show me how desperate you are, I know you need it, look at yourself, such a mess - "

"I'm - "

" - _close_ , yeah?" Luka nods and moves his hand so quickly up and down Ivan wouldn't almost notice he's just called the elevator of it wasn't for a quiet clinking sound announcing its arrival. Ivan groaned as Luka pushed him into the elevator, not stopping his breathy talk for a second, not giving Ivan a single chance to catch his breath. "Come on, baby, come for me - _now_ , yeah, can you come for me? Right now, right here, is this enough for you?"

Another electronic sound announced the closing of the elevator doors. Ivan was too lost in his own thoughts and his captain's touches.

"Listen to me now - just listen to me, okay? I want you so fucking much, you're so hot right now, yeah, panting like this, you take my breath away - _baby_ \- I just love how weak you go just because of a few touches and my voice - is this all you need? Yeah? Show me, Ivan, show me how much you want it, please, come for me, just let go, I want you to let go, think about it, how much do you need it when you can come like this, leaning against the elevator wall, with your cock throbbing - come in your pants, Ivan - " His breath is almost as rough as Ivan's and his hips buck back and forth  in the most twisted clothed grinding. "Thirty seconds, can you do that, baby? I know you can, come on, Ivan, you turn me on so much when you're this needy - _fuck_ , give it to me - "

"L-Luka - "

"I want you to feel it throughout the training - to know that you came in your pants like a teenager, horny and- " Ivan's face dropped onto Luka's shoulder as he sank his teeth softly into Luka's shoulder to stop himself from screaming. " - and I'll _lick you all clean_ when we get back, _baby_ , _twenty seconds_ , I know you're almost there, yeah? Give in, baby, let go, I got you - "

 Ivan nearly sobbed as the wet heat soaked his underwear. 

"That's it, _baby, yeah_ \- you're unbelievably hot like this, _so good_ \- "

He grabbed Luka's shoulders with his shaky hands, unable to speak, still rocking his hips in slowing pace, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut for a few seconds. Luka's voice sounded like coming from afar.

" - Ivan, look at me - _are you okay_?"

 He opened his eyes slowly just to see Modrić looking at him with soft concern, and although his head is still swimming, he nods shakily. "Almost."

They have just reached the ground floor.


End file.
